Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to suturing devices used in surgery, especially laparoscopic surgery and more particularly to an improved reversible hand-controlled suturing device.
Description of the Prior Art
Suturing is a necessary part of most surgeries. Surgeons need to be able to continuously suture different types of tissues using a device that can store large amounts of different suturing materials. There are prior art suturing devices that allow both suturing and the storing of suturing material; however, these devices can only be used to suture in one direction. Among these prior art devices are my inventions disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,221,085 and 6,315,784. It would be tremendously advantageous to have a hand-powered and controlled surgical suturing device that takes disposable sterile needles of two different types, for left turn and right turn suturing, for storing the suturing material internally, and which is easily manipulated with one hand.